


Synergy

by Arikakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 50 Shades of Overwatch, Cute, Cute Sinnamon Bun, Frog Boi, Gender Neutral, Groping, Kissing, Let the beat drop, Lucio Correia dos Santos x Reader, Other, Sin Squad Writes, lowkey tho we all know that he's senpai in the sheets and will make you hit those high notes, this one is real tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: There was always something about him that constantly left you in daze and hungry for more, yet you couldn’t place your finger on it. You couldn’t figure out what it was about him that made you somewhat of a ravenous being for him.50 Shades prompt: KissingI tried to keep it as gender neutral as I could.





	Synergy

There was always something about him that constantly left you in daze and hungry for more, yet you couldn’t place your finger on it. You couldn’t figure out what it was about him that made you somewhat of a ravenous being for him. His personality was great, fun, and easy going. Everyone around him was always smiling, having a good time; no pressure to be formal despite his rockstar-like status. Everything and everyone was chill.

His charismatic vibe. Amazing.

His smile. Perfect.

His music.  Breathtaking.

His personal t-shirts and hoodies. Heavenly.

In fact, you were wearing his hoodie that you managed to snag, before he went on stage and you were escorted to a VIP room. You found yourself attempting to curl up in the hoodie, surrounding yourself in his unique scent; the sweet and spicy scents of the man mixed perfectly. Papaya, cinnamon, definitely unique pairing, but it was his and you loved it.

You watched the young man bounce around on the large expo stage, bright yellow and green neon flashing lights of his frog logo and the other lights flashed while the pyrotechnics were perfectly timed to the beat of his music. Even though you were in the comfy VIP suite and watching Lucio via the large screen television, you could still feel the energy that the man produced while on stage.

The VIP suite was just a small perk when it came to being Lucio’s lover, even though you insisted that you didn’t need to be in a VIP suite and that you were going to be fine, he wanted to make sure that you were going to be ok and the only way he could think of was being tucked away in a VIP suite.

Away from all of the jealous fans and their hateful speech. There were times where the trash talk of the fans got to be so much that Lucio began to worry about you and made sure that you were safe and away from harm when he wasn’t there with you.

Even with the hateful speech and trash talking on social media Lucio spoke out against it and shunned any fan that said anything offensive or harmful to you.

And they listened.

Who could resist the man who freed Brazil from Vishkar’s rules and humanity violations, who could resist the man’s friendly and charismatic personality?

No one.

The crowd went wild, as he continued to mix his music, mixing old music, creating new and original beats on the fly, all, while he showed off his playful nature with his dance, moves spurring the crowd to get even more hyped. The concert was a giant party and you knew from experience that Lucio knew how to keep a party going. A soft content sigh slipped from your lips as you leaned back into the soft plush of the leather sofa and continued to watch the show, you knew the show was going to be a bit longer.

He was a giving person.

It wasn’t until hours later that you were finally able to see the man in person. Everything was practically routine and the man couldn’t resist the people, his encore went on for an extra 30 minutes which meant that his autograph and fan meet went on for an extra 30 minutes to compensate for the 30-minute encore.

“Sorry about that. I got caught up in everything.” Lucio laughed as he took your hand.

“I know. You do this every time though I’m ready to start charging you every time you apologize for your encores,” you laughed slightly.

“You make it seem like I do it on purpose,” Lucio said with a pout on his lips.

“You can’t resist the people right?” you replied, a smile on your lips.

“You’re right though. Their energy is what drives me to keep making music and fighting for the right of the people,” Lucio said as he moved from your hand and wrapped an arm around your waist.

“I know. I know the people are important. Luci, you tell me this all the time,” you chuckled a bit.

“You know what else is important though?” Lucio said as he looked up at you, his warm honey brown eyes focused on you. You arched an eyebrow as you looked slightly down at the man.

“Hm? What?” you asked.

“You,” Lucio said as he used his thumb to tilt your head down and pressed his lips onto yours.

The kiss was gentle, almost innocent at first but you knew innocence was far from the truth when it came to your lover, he was more than what he let on. He had the look of innocence but alone with him in bed he was a completely different person.

You turned into him, he pulled you flush against him as he took the lead and deepened the kiss. A soft groan and quick gropes just to feel each other skin, a clear need between the two of you.

“Luci…” you whimpered

“Shhh...just a little bit more,” he whispered.

“But...public..” you attempted to say when you realized he had backed the two of your into a wall. For a moment Lucio pulled back his eyes searching yours before he spoke, a smirk forming on his lips.

“No one will hear you if you’re quiet,” Lucio replied and licked your lips. A shiver shot through your spine as the simple motion, you loved that mischievous side of him, you never knew when it was going to strike. It kept you on your toes even if you were a little bit taller than the man.

The more his lips touched yours it lit your body on fire, it stokes the flames of need that you had kept under wraps while he was performing his concert. Every time you were without him and he kissed you, your body burned, your body burned for him.

The way your bodies met one another,

His plush lips. The way they fit against yours.

His taste of lemons.

You needed it. You needed him.

Your body jerked against his as you felt his tongue swipe against your lips, it was his way of asking for permission. With a moan, you parted your lips giving his tongue entry. A deep groan rumbled in the back of his throat as his tongue danced and swirled against yours, soon both yours and his danced with each other.

The way he took charge, the way he sucked on your tongue, the way he gently nipped at your tongue and quickly soothed it away with a swipe of his own, the way he dominated your tongue and your body. You loved it, you loved everything about him but this was too much, too soon.

You needed more than just his mouth. You needed more of him.

“Lucio I--” You began.

“ _Lucio--oh…_ ”

You both pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging from your lips as you both looked at the man the called for Lucio. It was his PR manager, Dante.

“I guess you really don’t care about paparazzi do you, Lucio?”  Dante chuckled as he shook his head. You sighed and turned your head away from the man your cheeks aflame from embarrassment.

“None,” Lucio replied slightly annoyed from being interrupted.

“I can see that now...how about you two keep that for your hotel room in Ilios,” Dante said and crossed his room.

“Ilios?” you questioned. Lucio sighed as he moved from barricading your body between his and the wall.

“Oh? Did I speak too soon? You two better get going,” Dante waved off the man and disappeared around the hall he came from.

“Man, he did that on purpose,” Lucio sighed.

“We’re going to Ilios?” you questioned.

“Yeah for a vacation,” Lucio smiled.

“You little gremlin! You are just now telling me this?” you said, as you gently pushed him. Lucio shrugged with a smirk on his lips.

“Let’s go...I got your taste in my mouth, and I need more,” Lucio said, as he took your hand, leading you down the hall.

It was at that moment, you finally pinpointed what fueled your hunger and left you in a daze for him, his kisses.

The way they lit the flame inside of you, there was no mistaking that his kisses were one of the best parts about him.


End file.
